Exar Kun/Leyendas
*11 DBY, Yavin 4Campeones de la Fuerza | especie =HumanoThe Essential Guide to Characters | genero =Hombre | altura =1.9 Metros | pelo =Negro | ojos =Grises, Amarillos (espíritu)Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force | era =*Antigua Republica *Nueva Republica | afiliacion= *Orden JediTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force *República GalácticaTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force *Hermandad de los SithTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault *Imperio SithKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Culto de Exar Kun Star Wars Galaxies *Orden de los Lores Sith |maestros=*Vodo-Siosk Baas (Maestro Jedi) *Freedon Nadd (Maestro Sith)Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith |aprendices=*Ulic Qel-Droma (Aprendiz Sith) *Crado (Aprendiz Jedi Oscuro) Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant *Kyp Durron (Aprendiz Jedi oscuro)Dark Apprentice *Gantoris }} Exar Kun fue uno de los más poderosos Señores Oscuros de los Sith conocidos. Anteriormente un prometedor miembro de la Orden Jedi bajo la tutela del Maestro Vodo-Siosk BaasTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force, Kun no pudo evitar caer en las tentaciones de poder y conocimiento del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y su excesiva curiosidad atrajo la atención del espíritu del antiguo Señor Oscuro Freedon NaddTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side, que, empezando en Onderon, le condujo por el camino de los Sith a través de varios mundos como Korriban o Yavin IVTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side. Allí, Kun obtuvo grandes poderes y, tras poner a la raza massassi a sus pies, terminó para siempre con el espíritu de Nadd, empezando a trazar sus propios planes para la domminación de la galaxiaTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi. Conocedor de que Nadd tenía otros aprendices - los Krath -, Kun viajó a Emperatriz Teta para confrontarlos y acabar con toda la posible oposición que pudiera encontrar. Durante su duelo con el Jedi caído y líder Krath Ulic Qel-Droma, el espíritu de Marka Ragnos apareció para detener el combate. Nombró a Exar Kun Señor Oscuro de los Sith y a Ulic su aprendiz. Juntos formaron la Hermandad de los Sith, y empezaron una salvaje cruzada para construir una nueva Edad de Oro de los Sith. Tras matar al maestro Odan-Urr en Ossus y robar su holocrón Sith, Kun consiguió atraer a su causa a muchos estudiantes Jedi a los que prometió conocimientos que sus maestros no podrían transmitirles''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant. Tras corromperlos con el lado oscuro, Kun ordenó el asesinato de sus maestros para consolidar así su dominio sobre la galaxia desestabilizando los cimientos de la Orden JediTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust. El mismo Exar Kun combatió y mató a su maestro, Vodo-Siosk Baas, durante su duelo en el Senado GalácticoTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma. Más tarde, Exar lideró el ataque hacia Ossus para robar todos las reliquias Jedi que pudiera. Allí perdió a su aprendiz y compañero Ulic que, atormentado por haber asesinado a su hermanoTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother, traicionó a Kun y reveló a los Jedi la ubicación de su base en Yavin IV. Muchos Maestros Jedi se unieron para derrotar a Exar Kun en Yavin IVTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord. Pero su espíritu se alojó en una de las pirámides Massassi, y permaneció aletargado hasta la fundación del Praxeum Jedi del Maestro Luke Skywalker. Entonces despertó y poco a poco, intentó pervertir las mentes de los estudiantes atrayéndolos hacia el lado oscuro. Finalmente fue totalmente derrotado por los estudiantes Jedi de Luke mediante la unión de sus fuerzas y la ayuda de su anterior maestro, Vodo-Siosk Baas. Biografía Época como Jedi thumb|left|200 px|[[Exar Kun combate a su maestro durante un entrenamiento.]] Poco se sabe de la vida de Exar Kun anterior a la Gran Guerra Sith. De hecho, tanto su planeta de origen como su fecha de nacimiento son desconocidos. En cualquier caso, llegó a ser un talentoso estudiante Jedi bajo la guía de Vodo-Siosk Baas, hasta tal punto que fue capaz de derrotarle en duelo singular durante unos entrenamientos. Durante su entrenamiento como Jedi, Kun indagó con más frecuencia de la deseada por su Maestro en los secretos del lado oscuro de la Fuerza y de la Historia de los Sith, consultando holocrones sobre sucesos como la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial o la conquista de Onderon por Freedon Nadd. Ante las réplicas de su Maestro, Exar argumentaba que éste lo estaba subestimando, y que tenía suficiente potencial para saciar su ansia de conocimientos. Después de una sesión de prácticas de esgrima con sable de luz, Vodo percibió que "algo se estaba perdiendo" en su pupilo después de que éste arremetiera con furia contra sus compañeros y contra el propio Vodo. Tras este incidente dejó a su grupo y partió sólo en busca de los conocimientos que deseaba.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' Acercándose a la Oscuridad Exar llegó hasta Onderon diciendo ser un arqueólogo Jedi que deseaba investigar a Freedon Nadd y a los Sith. Sin embargo, tardó poco en ser desenmascarado por el Maestro Arca Jeth. Tras ser rechazado, Exar volvió a partir en solitario hacia Iziz. Allí logró contactar con unos naddistas que le llevaron hasta la luna Dxun, donde se encontraba la tumba de Freedon Nadd, donde consiguió contactar con el espíritu del Señor Oscuro, que le ordenó dirigirse hacia Korriban para continuar por "la senda que le pertenecía".Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith Allí fue puesto a prueba por Nadd: El Sith le obligó a utilizar el lado oscuro para poder salvar su vida, o moriría sin remedio. Sin ningún deseo de morir, aunque no sin ciertas reticencias, Exar cedió a su pretensión. thumb|right|250px|[[Exar Kun es sanado por los poderes Sith, completando su viaje al Lado oscuro.]]Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side El Maestro Vodo, así como Arca Jeth y Ulic Qel-Droma, entro otros, pudieron notar entonces una fuerte perturbación en la Fuerza. Exar volvió a ser puesto a prueba, necesitando desplegar toda su cólera para defenderse de las salvajes bestias de Korriban que Nadd lanzaba contra él. Con su éxito, los espíritus de los antiguos Señores Sith indicaron a Nadd que Kun estaba listo. A pesar de su negativa, Exar Kun ya estaba inmerso en el reverso tenebroso de la Fuerza. Señor Oscuro de los Sith thumb|200px|left|[[Exar Kun como líder de los massassi en Yavin IV.]] Siguiendo con su viaje de investigación, Exar viajó hacia Yavin IV en busca del rastro del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Naga Sadow. Allí fue capturado por los massassi que guardaban el mundo-tumba del Lord Oscuro, y obligado a enfrentarse a una terrible criatura nacida de la alquimia Sith. Una vez más fue instado por el espíritu de Nadd para usar el lado oscuro y salvarse. Kun entendió entonces que debía olvidar el "patético camino Jedi y ceder al poder de la cólera". Dejando vía libre a su agresividad, consiguió el amuleto Sith de Naga Sadow y consiguió, no solo derrotar a la criatura, sino además hablar el idioma Sith. Los massassi se postraron ante él como su nuevo líder, maravillados con su despliegue de poder. Entonces Freedon Nadd reveló su verdadero propósito: deseaba utilizar a Exar Kun para, con la alquimia Sith, adquirir un nuevo cuerpo en el que renacer. Sin embargo, la negativa de Exar fue tajante: acabó con el espíritu de un solo golpe gracias al poder del amuleto.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi thumb|300px|right|[[Exar Kun y Ulic Qel-Droma se baten en duelo en Cinnagar.]] Durante el tiempo que pasó en Yavin IV, el nuevo líder de los massassi descubrió la antigua nave de Naga Sadow y realizó experimentos diversos con sus nuevos siervos y la alquimia Sith. Pero no permaneció allí mucho tiempo, pues sabía que, antes de desaparecer, Nadd había advertido a otros de sus antiguos seguidores de la existencia de Exar Kun: los Krath. Considerándolos una amenaza, abandonó Yavin en la nave de Sadow y puso rumbo al sistema Emperatriz Teta dispuesto a destruirles.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith secrets thumb|200px|left|[[Marka Ragnos da a Exar el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith.]] Llegó a Cinnagar justo cuando los Jedi atacaban la ciudad en busca de Ulic Qel-Droma. A pesar de la contienda no tuvo ningún problema en llegar hasta él. Frente a frente, los dos antiguos Jedi lucharon en un reñido y feroz duelo, hasta que los amuletos Sith que ambos tenían empezaron a reaccionar. Entonces apareció el espíritu de Marka Ragnos para detener el combate. Nombró a Exar Kun Señor Oscuro de los Sith, y a Ulic su aprendiz.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault La Gran Guerra Sith thumb|200px|Exar Kun muestra el [[Holocrón Sith/Leyendas|Holocrón Sith a sus nuevos estudiantes.]] Con la intención de llevar a la galaxia una nueva Edad Dorada de los Sith, Exar Kun viajó a Ossus para ganarse la lealtad de todos los Jedi que pudiera seducir. Kun argumentó ante aquellos que quisieron escucharle que los Maestros Jedi ocultaban deliberadamente conocimientos más profundos sobre la Fuerza a sus discípulos, pero no reveló que era el Señor Oscuro de los Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant Un discurso convincente, y él mismo como ejemplo, lograron persuadir a varios Jedi, que viajaron a Yavin IV con la esperanza de aumentar los conocimientos, tal como el Lord Sith les había prometido. Antes de marcharse de Ossus, Exar mató al anciano Jedi Odan-Urr, y le arrebató su holocrón. Después hizo pasar esta muerte como accidental, e incluso afirmó que el Maestro Odan le nombró Maestro Jedi, lo que hizo que se le unieran más discípulos. Una vez en Yavin, Kun mintió a sus nuevos aprendices diciéndoles que su intención era purificar la luna del mal que residía en ella, para lo cual necesitaba la ayuda de todos. Pero tras destruir el holocrón robado, los espíritus de antiguos Sith se apoderaron de los Jedi, con lo que todos juraron fidelidad a su Señor Oscuro, naciendo así la Hermandad de los Sith.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant Mientras tanto, su aprendiz Ulic Qel-Droma se creyó capacitado para atacar Coruscant por su cuenta, a pesar de las advertencias de su maestro. Eventualmente la batalla no terminó bien para los Sith (en gran parte debido a la traición de Aleema Keto), y Ulic fue capturado y puesto a disposición de la República Galáctica, que le juzgaría.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant En mitad de su juicio apareció el mismo Exar, que acudía al rescate de su aprendiz. Utilizó sus avanzados poderes Sith para inmovilizar a todos los presentes e incluso matar al Canciller después de usarle como marioneta para manifestar sus deseos del retorno de los Sith. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, debió de batirse en duelo una vez más con su antiguo Maestro, Vodo-Siosk Baas. Esta vez parecían igualados, pero Exar sorprendió a su Maestro mostrando su sable de luz de doble hoja, contra el que Vodo no pudo hacer nada. Antes de morir, sin embargo, el anciano maestro Jedi advirtió a Kun de que volverían a combatir en un tiempo lejano, y que esa vez le vencería.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma thumb|260px|right|El [[Señor Oscuro de los Sith/Leyendas|Señor Oscuro de los Sith combate a su antiguo Maestro.]] De vuelta en Yavin IV, y mientras los Jedi corrompidos atacaban a traición a sus maestrosTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust, Exar Kun, Ulic y Mandalore acordaron que el siguiente paso era castigar la traición de Aleema. Así, junto al Jedi oscuro Crado (que había fracaso en su misión de matar al Maestro Thon, por lo que Exar le consideró desechable), se le encargó la tarea de dirigir un ataque a Kemplex IX utilizando la antigua nave de Naga Sadow para destruir las estrellas de aquel Sector, barriendo de un golpe la flota republicana. Lo que Aleema y Crado desconocían era que la explosión también acabaría con ellos, como finalmente terminó sucediendo. Aleema comprendió, mientras se vaporizaba, que su traición había sido descubierta, pero Crado no entendió el por qué del castigo de Exar, al que siempre había admirado y sido leal.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust thumb|left|250px|El Señor Oscuro combate a [[Odd Bnar en Ossus.]] Todo esto había servido además para obligar a los Jedi a evacuar el planeta Ossus, pues la onda expansiva de la explosión pronto lo alcanzaría. El plan de los Sith era aprovechar el caos y la confusión de la evacuación para saquear el planeta de todas las reliquias Jedi posibles. Así dio comienzo la batalla de Ossus entre los Sith y los Jedi y fuerzas republicanas que aún estaban evacuando el planeta. Gracias al ataque combinado de los Sith y los Mandalorianos, Exar Kun pudo aterrizar en el enclave Jedi junto a sus massassi y recorrerlo prácticamente a placer en busca de las codiciadas reliquias. No encontró demasiada oposición hasta toparse con el Maestro Odd Bnar, que trataba de preservar antiguos sables de luz. Bnar comprendió enseguida que sus habilidades en combate no eran rivales para las del Señor Oscuro de los Sith, por lo que se convirtió en un gigantesco árbol, característica propia de su especie, para impedir que sus atacantes consigueran los preciados objetos. El Sith tuvo que retirarse, frustrado, ante el sacrificio del maestro. Antes de abandonar Ossus de la conflagración que lo devastaría tuvo que sufrir un ataque de la Jedi Sylvar, amante de Crado. Ésta fue detenida por la guardia Massassi de Kun, que dejó finalmente el planeta sin su aprendiz, Ulic, que había sido capturado por el enemigo.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother thumb|right|170px|El último sacrificio de Exar Kun. La guerra no marchaba bien para los Sith, por lo que Kun decidió retirarse a su cuartel general en Yavin IV para reorganizar su estrategia. No contaba con que Ulic, abrumado por la culpabilidad al haber matado a su hermano, abandonó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y reveló a sus enemigos la ubicación de la base secreta''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord. thumb|left|175px|El [[Fantasma de la Fuerza|espíritu de Exar Kun intenta escapar de Yavin IV y llevar la destrucción a la galaxia.]] Una masiva fuerza combinada de la República Galáctica y los Jedi puso en asedio la luna con la firme intención de acabar de una vez con todas con el Lord Oscuro y sus ansias de volver a la Edad Dorada de los Sith. Conociendo la traición de Ulic, y que no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a tantos enemigos juntos, Exar convocó a todos sus massassi para llevar a cabo un acto final: Sacrificó en un ritual todas las vidas de sus acólitos para conseguir separar su espíritu de su cuerpo y ser inmortal, llevando así la ruina a la galaxia por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, una barrera hecha por todos los Jedi que estaban sobre él impidió que pudiera salir de Yavin, y provocó una terrible devastación en toda la luna. Así terminó el señorío de Exar Kun. thumb|right|170px|Exar, confinado en la oscuridad, llama desesperadamente a Ulic. Atrapado para siempre en la oscuridad, como un alma en pena, en los templos que él mismo había construído, lanzaba gritos de súplica para cualquiera que pudiera oírle y sacarle de aquella penumbra. No volvería hasta varios miles de años después.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' El regreso de Exar Kun thumb|250px|left|El espíritu de [[Exar Kun frente a los estudiantes de Luke Skywalker.]] En el año 1 DBY, el Profesor Walter Emanus, de Corellia, encabezó una expedición arqueológica a Yavin 4. Durante las excavaciones dieron con las catacumbas del antiguo Lord Oscuro, y su espíritu despertó de su letargo. Kun los atrapó y les hizo fundar el Culto de Exar Kun, que le adoraba como a un dios. El culto intentó ganar más adeptos de la Universidad de Corellia, pero el profesor Cornelius Wagglehorn consiguió dar al traste con sus planes y quedó silenciado una vez más.Star Wars Galaxies El espíritu de Exar Kun no volvió a resurgir hasta el 11 DBY. Las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho en todos esos siglos: La República Galáctica había sido eventualmente sustituida por un Imperio, que a su vez había sido derrotado por la Alianza Rebelde - que usó los templos del Lord Sith como base -, la cual constituyó una Nueva República. Los Jedi habían sido prácticamente exterminados en el año 19 ABY, pero un Caballero Jedi, Luke Skywalker, estableció un Praexum Jedi en Yavin IV como inicio de una Nueva Orden Jedi. Con la llegada de estudiantes sensibles a la Fuerza, el espíritu de Kun despertó de nuevo tras su largo letargo, y vio su oportunidad de vengarse y restaurar su poder. Para ello empezó a seducir a los pupilos, de un modo similar al que Freedon Nadd le adoctrinó a él en el pasado, con la promesa de un poder mayor. Lo intentó con el padawan Gantoris, pero cuando éste se resistió a su influjo, Kun acabó con él. La sensación de haber destruido a su primer Jedi en miles de años reavivó el deseo de Exar de volver a difundir su tenebrosa influencia por la galaxia. El que más se dejó influir en estas sendas fue Kyp Durron, un aventajado estudiante''Dark Apprentice. Con la guía de Kun, Durron utilizó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para derrotar a Luke, dejándolo al borde de la muerte en un estado de inconsciencia. En este limbo, el Jedi y el antiguo Lord Sith combatieron ferozmente. Mientras tanto, Durron emprendió una cruzada personal y destruyó Carida, planeta del Imperio donde se encontraba su hermano, lo que era desconocido por Kyp. Este hecho, al igual que ocurrió siglos atrás con Ulic Qel-Droma, le arrancó de las garras de Exar Kun y del lado oscuro. Luke consiguió volver a la vida gracias a la ayuda de sus estudiantes, y, junto a ellos y con la importante ayuda del maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas, destruyó para siempre el espíritu de aquel que estaba destinado a devolver la gloria a los Sith.Campeones de la Fuerza'' Legado 150px|thumb|right|El [[Sable de luz de doble hoja/Leyendas|sable de luz de doble hoja de Kun, el primero del que se tiene constancia.]] Las palabras de Marka Ragnos se revelarían a través de los siglos y milenios como acertadas. Gracias a Exar Kun los Sith no llegaron a desaparecer, y reemergieron con su propio nombre tras la época de oscuridad y casi desaparición que siguió al reinado de Freedon Nadd (donde los Sith se limitaron a ser un recuerdo o una presencia más testimonial que real en el planeta Onderon)Tales of the Jedi: Knight os the Old Republic. Exar fue el primer Señor Oscuro de los Sith tras Naga Sadow que llevó la guerra abierta a la República Galáctica, en la cual estableció un culto propiamente Sith. Esta guerra, además, sería causa de dos conflictos aún más salvajes, las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil JediStar Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República resurgieron. La obra de Kun no acabaría con su reclusión en Yavin IV: en adelante, todos los Sith que surgieron, desde Darth Revan hasta Krayt, deberían sus trayectorias a que una vez un joven Jedi sintió curiosidad por la historia del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza y se dejó llevar por él, expandiéndolo como una plaga por la galaxia. Realmente, con Exar Kun, los Sith nunca murieron. Kun fue el primer usuario de la Fuerza del que se tiene constancia que construyera un sable de luz de doble hoja en el espacio de la RepúblicaTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma. Este artefacto sirvió de inspiración para muchos Sith posteriores, como Darth Bandon, Darth Zannah o Darth Maul, o Jedi Oscuros como Asajj Ventress. También otros Jedi acabarían usando este modelo, como Bastila Shan, la Jedi no identificada de Alderaan o Shado Vao. Habilidades y personalidad thumb|left|175px|Kun tenía un carismático carácter que consiguió atraer numerosos seguidores a [[Edad Dorada de los Sith|su causa.]] Exar Kun tenía un marcado y particular carácter pasional y agresivo, que no dudaba en mostrar ante cualquiera, fuese amigo o enemigo. Se dejaba llevar con facilidad por la cólera y la ira, ingredientes que hicieron muy sencillo su ascenso a Señor Oscuro de los Sith. A pesar de esto, era capaz de mantener su carácter calmado, sosegado y cauto cuando convenía. En ocasiones se manifestaba como un orador capaz, sobresaliente y convincente que sabía cubrir sus mentiras durante sus discursos para atraerse a todos los seguidores posibles''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant. Por ello era considerado por algunos como una figura a seguir, un verdadero líder. Así pudo unir bajo su mando a Massassi, Krath, Mandalorianos e incluso Jedi renegados. La curiosidad y el ansia de conocimientos también eran una constante en su vida. Insatisfecho con la senda Jedi, Kun buscó una salida a su insaciable sed de sabiduría en los caminos de los Sith y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, pero incluso con estos de su parte sintió que no había llegado a su cima, pues, por su orgullo y su ego, pensaba que nunca encontraría límite en su capacidad de aprender. Esto le hacía aún más impulsivo, y agresivo de pura ansiedad. No le gustaba esperar por nada y por nadie si eran sus planes los que estaban en juego; Tampoco que alguno de sus seguidores o colaboradores se saltara estos planes. De aquí se deriva que Kun no toleraba el fracaso o la traición de los que le seguían, y no dudaba en ajusticiar de forma cruel a los que colmaban su paciencia. thumb|right|200px|Exar Kun con su sable de luz de doble hoja. Como Jedi, Exar fue un brillante padawan, admirado tanto por sus compañeros como por su propio maestro. Él mismo se consideraba con frecuencia como el más grande Jedi de su época. Era un gran esgrimista, capaz de dominar tanto el estilo a una mano, como el Jar'KaiTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' o el uso de un sable de luz de doble hoja. En todos estos estilos nunca encontró rival alguno, salvo su propio aprendiz, Ulic Qel-DromaTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault. No se sabe con certeza que estilo de lucha empleaba Exar Kun, aunque algunas fuentes lo identifican como Makashi. Sin embargo, otras lo definen como practicante de NimanKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide. También era un notable usuario de la Fuerza. Gracias al Lado oscuro consiguió aumentar más rápidamente sus habilidades y conseguir grandes logros, como las monstruosas mutaciones de massassi o su pretendida "inmortalidad", por su gran dominio de la alquimia Sith. En cualquier caso, Kun siempre prefería la acción directa con su sable de luz a los poderes de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, una vez nombrado Señor Oscuro de los Sith, no gustaba de pelear por él mismo, y lo evitaba siempre que podía, enviando a sus seguidores a luchar. Su única motivación era aplastar a sus enemigos y quedar como el vencedor, para lo cual le importaba poco si era él quien lo materializaba personalmente o no. Incluso como espíritu, Kun era un ser sumamente peligroso, como demostró al destruir a Gantoris o combatir mentalmente a Luke Skywalker. Su poder era tal que, incluso en este estado, podía interactuar con el mundo físico, como los fantasmas de otros muchos de sus predecesores. Exar Kun dominaba varios idiomas con fluidez, además del básico galáctico estándar, como el cathar, el arkaniano e incluso el idioma Sith. Entre bastidores *Exar Kun apareció por primera vez como espíritu en la Trilogía de la Academia Jedi escrita por Kevin J.Anderson, quien escribió Tales of the Jedi como prólogo de este personaje. *Exar Kun es uno de los Señores Oscuros de los Sith, junto con su aprendiz Ulic Qel-Droma, que no utilizó el color rojo en su sable de luz, quizá porque el canon en este sentido aún no fuera lo bastante sólido. Los otros son Darth Vader (en sus primeros momentos), Darth Traya, que utilizó tres sables violetas, Darth Caedus, que utilizó su cristal verde, y Freedon Nadd, que usó un sable de luz shoto de color bronce. *Debido también a no haber un canon establecido sobre ello puede deberse que no usará el título Darth, que empezó a volverse costumbre a partir de su "sucesor", Darth Revan. *Es el primer personaje de Star Wars que empleó un sable de luz de doble hoja. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Yo, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Academia Jedi: Leviatán'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' }} Fuentes *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *The Dark Side Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Evil Never Dies:The Sith Dynasties Notas y referencias |años=3.997 ABY–3.996 ABY |antes=Freedon Nadd |antes-años=4.400–4.350 ABY |después=Eventualmente Darth Revan |después-años=3.960—3.957 ABY }} |años=11 DBY |antes=Darth Sidious |antes-años=32 ABY–11 DBY |después=Marka Ragnos |después-años=14 DBY }} Kun, Exar Kun, Exar Categoría:Sith Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Gran Guerra Sith Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Jedi Oscuros